


of gigs and kisses

by herondaleandpitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: The bar is bustling with people, smells of alcohol and cigarettes mixed together, and for some reasons, Law doesn’t mind it at all.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	of gigs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because i miss going to gigs *cries*

The bar is bustling with people, smells of alcohol and cigarettes mixed together, and for some reasons, Law doesn’t mind it at all. He is a frequent at this bar, usually he's with his friends but tonight, he is sitting on the table near the stage—alone.

It's already 9:54 p.m. and he was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Usually, he was at this bar to have a good time but tonight, he was here to support his sister. In a few minutes, he'll get to watch her perform for the umpteenth time. For now, he'll just enjoy the performer on stage.

“There you are! I'm so sorry I'm late, is her set already finished?” Luffy rushed to his side and sat on the vacant chair next to him. The teen looked like he ran all the way from wherever he was to this bar, as he was still trying so hard to catch his breath.

Law took a sip from his glass before answering. “Not yet, but she’s the next one. What happened to you anyway?” He said after taking a look at the boy beside him.

“Nothing important. Just glad that I didn’t miss her performance.” Once he regained his breathing, he stood up from his chair and said, “I’m gonna order.”

He went back with a plate of fries, a hamburger, and a bottle of beer.

“That was a good set! A round of applause for Reese!” The host motions the crowd to clap their hands. “Now, the next performer is known by everyone who frequents here. I know you've been waiting for her so without further ado, let us welcome on stage, Lami!”

A brown-haired girl comes up on stage at that cue, with a guitar on her hand and proceeds to adjust the microphone before her. “Good evening everyone! I'm Lami, and for tonight I'll be just performing a bunch of covers, but I still hope you'll like it.”

Screams could be heard inside the bar alongside the claps of several people. “Go, Lami!” “I love you Lami!” and several shouts could be heard, and the girl at the stage smiled at it all.

“Are you nervous?” Luffy nudged at Law who continues to drink from his glass. “Why would I be? It wasn’t the first time I'll be watching her sing, c'mon.”

The bar went silent once Lami played the intro of the song, and everyone's attention was on her. Law was nervous, but a greater emotion that he’s feeling was a sense of pride for his sister. She has always paid attention to wanting to play guitar after their parents had died and Cora-san has adopted them both. Since then, she dreamed of becoming a singer someday, and performing at bars and busking was her first step to achieving it.

_Your eyes so crisp, so green_

_Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet_

Law smiled when Lami began singing. It was her first time singing this song live, but he’s heard his sister practicing it a lot of times at night, that he had grown to like the song.

_Think I know a bar where they would leave us alone_

_And I wonder if you'd take it slow._

Lami told him that when he gets married, she wants to become the wedding singer. Law told her to stop dreaming because he will likely to live alone for the rest of his life, which she frowned upon. _Why don’t you just confess to Luffy? It’s obvious that you like him, Law!_ Lami would tell him whenever he says that, in which he'll just roll his eyes.

As if it’s just that simple, he thinks.

_I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss_

_And I'm terrified, but I can't resist._

Law looks at Luffy at that, and he sees that the teen is taking a video of Lami while mouthing the lyrics. The thought of kissing Luffy has passed by his mind a lot of times, but he can’t bring himself to do it nor confessing to the boy what he really feels, but he’s so terrified of the what-ifs. _What if Luffy will reject me? What if he’ll just laugh at me? Or worse, stay away from me?_

He continues to look at Luffy until Lami finishes the song. He only looks away when he heard the applause of people at the bar, and downs the remainder of his drink.

“Thank you, thank you!” Lami said to the mic while grinning. She then proceeded to play her next song, and during her entire set, everyone in the room was enthralled by her voice. When she was done, everyone clapped, and others even raised their drinks as a way of toasting to her performance.

“And that was Lami, everyone! Another round of applause for her!” The host said, and the crowd went wild once again.

The girl went to sit down at the table with her brother and saw the other man. “Luffy! I'm glad you’re here!” Lami hugged the straw hat-wearing boy.

Luffy grinned at her. “I wouldn’t miss your set, of course! I love it, by the way. The songs you chose really suit your voice.” Lami blushed at the compliment.

“Please, what do you know about those anyway? You’re tone-deaf, Luffy.” Law said, earning a light punch on the arm from Luffy. “Hey, at least I complimented her! And I actually mean it.” Luffy said, frowning.

The two continued to bicker and Lami watch the two, while giggling. “You’re really cute, you two!” She interfered, causing the two to blush.

“Anyway, you’re done, right? We can go now?” Law asked his sister. “It’s a school night, and you have class tomorrow. You too.” He pointed at Luffy.

“Fine, fine. I'll say bye first to everyone. Can you drop me off first, Law? I’ll be staying at the campus dorm for tonight.” Lami said and went to talk with the host and the manager of the bar.

The ride home was silent, save for Lami's humming. When they reach the campus dorms, she waved goodbye and thanked both of them for coming to her gig, and ran off to her room.

Luffy then proceeded to sit at the passenger's seat which was occupied by Lami. The two men sat at a comfortable silence, both of them are lost in their thoughts.

Once they reached Luffy’s apartment complex, he thanks Law for the ride home and unbuckles his seat belt when Law asked, “Can I walk you to your place?” Surprised, Luffy could only nod.

Both men went out of the car and into the complex. Luffy's room was on the 5th floor, and the two rode the elevator in silence. They reached Luffy's room in no time. “Thank you, Torao. You don’t have to walk me here, you know.” He told the taller man.

“I have to, actually. There’s something I need to say to you.” During the ride home, he has decided that tonight is now or never. His fear is only holding him back to be happy, and he won’t let it this time. _No regrets_ , he told himself.

Luffy looked at him, curious as to what he would say. Instead of saying anything, Law took a step closer to the other man, closing the distance between them, and held the other's face. Luffy was surprised at the action but didn’t do anything even when Law's face was just inches away from him. When Law saw that Luffy closed his eyes, he completely closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissed him.

Luffy didn’t know what to do at first, but he decided to imitate what Law was doing, and before he knew it, he was wrapping his arms around Law. It was a soft kiss, both testing the new boundaries that was presented to them.

They got lost in the kiss, and only pulled away when breathing became necessary. Law looked at Luffy once he opened his eyes and saw that the other was looking at him. He cupped the smaller man's cheeks and said, “I like you, Luffy. That’s what I want to tell you.”

Luffy looked away while blushing, and said “Same, Torao. I like you.”

Law chuckled at that because Luffy really looked cute when he blushes. He gives Luffy another peck on the lips before completely pulling away from the other man. “It’s getting late. I should probably get going.” He said to the other man.

“Do you want to spend the night?” Luffy sheepishly asked him.

Law grinned at that and said, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> song title: finally // beautiful stranger by halsey


End file.
